


Secrets

by KeiSense



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), M/M, ReiAoi, Smut, Some fluff snuck in there, Top Reita (the GazettE), Very bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: Aoi picks up Reita for what he thinks will be a one-night stand.  But everything isn't as it seems and soon they're running for their lives.Yes, it's the plot of a mediocre porn. XD
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Reita scanned the room grumpily. He just wanted to leave. He hated night clubs. He hated the noise, the flashing lights, the mass of people. This one was no different. The music was annoying. The people were drunk on drinks that cost three times what they should. Like those two by the door. A tiny blond man with tattoos covering his arms was swaying completely out of sync with the music. Behind him was another blond man, this one much taller, who was dancing to a beat different from both the music and his short companion. Reita ran a hand through his own blond hair. It gave him a headache just watching them. Next to them was a brunette man who looked even more out of place than Reita felt. He stood perfectly still except when he checked his watch, which happened at least three times in the minute or so that Reita watched him. Like Reita, he was clearly there against his better judgment and, when the man looked to the person standing next to him, Reita completely understood.

He was the type of man you go to a nightclub hoping to meet. He was attractive and clearly knew it. His outfit was effortlessly stylish and there wasn’t a strand of his long black hair out of place. He caught Reita’s eye and smiled. Reita smiled back nervously. The dark-haired man said something to his friend, then started walking toward Reita with a smirk. Reita thought he looked like a cat who’s spotted a mouse. In the time it took the man to reach him, Reita decided he was perfectly fine with being this particular mouse.

“You look like a lost puppy,” the man said as soon as he was close enough for Reita to hear.

“I kind of feel like one,” Reita laughed. “I’m Reita.”

“Aoi.” He looked Reita up and down. “What are you doing here all alone?”

“My coworker said he needed a wingman. But he’s about an hour late.”

“You are lost, then. I’m glad I found you.” Aoi grabbed Reita’s hand and tugged gently. “Come have a drink with my friends and me.” He nodded in the direction of the group he’d left by the door. Reita looked over just in time to see the tiny blond scream and launch himself angrily at the bouncer. The tall blond giggled as the brunette man tried to hold back their outraged companion. Aoi laughed, clearly less than shocked by this turn of events. “Of course, we’ll have to find somewhere else to drink.”

Reita agreed to go with Aoi. They followed as Aoi’s friends were manhandled out the door. As soon as they were outside, the men all began walking in the same direction. Reita figured they knew where they were going and fell in line with Aoi.

“Fellas, this is Reita.” Aoi pointed at the brunette man. “That’s Kai. He’s a good guy, but not much for partying.” Kai smiled and gave a shy little wave. Aoi pointed to the small blond, who was now riding on the back of his tall friend. “That’s my roommate, Ruki. He gets a bit belligerent when he’s drunk, but he’s usually pretty nice. And the tall drink of water he’s riding is his on again off again boyfriend, Uruha. They’re on again, at the moment.” Ruki grunted and Uruha flashed a peace sign in Reita’s general direction.

“Nice to meet you,” Reita said. He turned his attention back to Aoi. “Are we going to another bar?”

“No. Ruki’s past the point of being able to be in public.” Ruki quickly flipped Aoi off before wrapping his arm back around Uruha. “But we don’t want the party to stop. So, we’re going back to our place. Plenty of booze, no bouncers to upset our little ball of feisty, beds ready and available when it’s time to pass out.” He flashed Reita a dazzling smile. “You’re coming, right?”

“Definitely,” Reita replied.

* * *

Keres tapped the code into the keypad by the door. Everything was riding on this. If the information she’d been given was wrong, if she couldn’t get through this door, her mission would be over before it began. The door buzzed and opened. Keres smiled. She was in.

* * *

“This place is… really nice.” Reita looked around the apartment slack jawed. It was huge. The furniture was stylish and the large tv had every possible gaming console attached to it. There was even some tasteful art hanging on the walls. “What do you do for a living?”

“Nothing!” Ruki exclaimed, flopping happily onto a sofa, dragging Uruha down with him.

“Well, not nothing,” Aoi laughed. “Ruki’s an artist and we both do a bit of modeling.”

“That must pay well.”

“Not really. Ruki’s parents have money. They pay for most of this.” Aoi and Kai passed out beers to everyone and Aoi settled next to Reita. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, it’s nothing interesting,” Reita replied, shifting in his seat. “Certainly not anything like modeling.”

“That’s okay. Uruha works in a grocery store. And Kai’s a pencil pusher. He has some boring desk job working for the government.”

“It’s not always boring,” Kai insisted, though not forcefully.

“I’m sure it has its moments,” Reita mumbled. He cleared his throat and pointed at an acoustic guitar sitting on a stand in the corner. “Do you play? Or is it just there to look cool?”

“I play a bit,” Aoi laughed. “I’m not bad, if I do say so myself.”

“That’s cool. I play, too. I’m trying… I mean, I want to be a professional musician. I know, that’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Aoi said quietly. “I think it’s really cool, actually.” Reita smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

“You said you do some modeling. Can I see your work?”

“Well, I just like to say modeling. But… Give me your phone.” Aoi held his hand out with a grin. Reita unlocked his phone and handed it over. Aoi tapped on it quickly and handed it back after a few moments. “There. Now you’re following me on Twitter.”

Reita looked at the profile that was still open. The bio had plenty of references to “NSFW” and “18+”. Reita scrolled down through Aoi’s tweets. Most of them had pictures of him wearing little to no clothing, though he was usually wearing a pair of fluffy black cat ears that matched his hair perfectly. Several of the tweets had short videos, perhaps 30 seconds, showing Aoi touching himself or using various interesting looking dildos, including a tentacle shaped one that was almost the length of his whole torso. Each of the videos was accompanied by a link to an OnlyFans page promising more footage. Reita pried his eyes away from his phone to look at Aoi, who met him with a predatory smirk and a wink.

“Ruki has one, too,” he confided. “Mostly videos of him and Uruha. Gets us some extra cash. And it’s fun. Plus, some of the sex shops I get my stuff from have used my pictures in their advertising, so it really is like being a model.”

“I’m… impressed,” Reita said earnestly. “You must be very comfortable in your own skin.” Aoi gave Reita a small smile and took his hand, leaning in close.

“Did I make you nervous?” Reita shook his head “no”, though he did have a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “Come on. You haven’t seen the whole apartment yet.” Aoi stood up and tugged Reita’s hand, urging him to follow. Reita didn’t need much prompting, and didn’t notice Kai watching as they left the room. Aoi lead Reita into his bedroom, closed the door behind them, and hooked his fingers in Reita’s belt loops. “Do you want to play with me, Reita?” Aoi asked teasingly, pulling Reita close.

“You have no idea.” Reita put his arms around Aoi and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Aoi laughed a bit and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Reita’s neck. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Aoi pulled away, flushed and breathless. He lead Reita over to his bed, and Reita noticed a camera set up on a tripod nearby. “Do you leave that up all the time? Or were you filming earlier?”

“Both,” Aoi laughed. “I usually keep it up. But I did film something this morning.”

“What did you film?” Aoi glanced over to his nightstand at a moderately sized dildo he’d left out after washing it. “So, you’re ready for me, then,” Reita said, grabbing Aoi behind the knees and pulling so Aoi fell backwards on the bed. Aoi laughed in surprise and wrapped his legs around Reita’s waist. He quickly pulled Reita’s shirt over his head, then stripped off his own shirt. Reita ran his hands up and down Aoi’s torso. Aoi let out a small gasp when Reita’s thumb swiped over one of his nipples. With a grin, Reita leaned down and circled the same nipple with the tip of his tongue. Aoi’s back arched off the bed as he bit his lip against a moan. Reita continued licking, sucking, and lightly biting Aoi’s nipples, and the dark-haired man was soon breathing heavily with his fingers buried in Reita’s hair. He whined a bit when Reita finally pulled away. “Condoms?”

“Top drawer,” Aoi replied, pointing at the nightstand. Reita moved away briefly to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer. He set them nearby on the bed and unbuttoned Aoi’s jeans. Aoi yelped and laughed again as Reita grabbed his hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. He yanked Aoi’s jeans and underwear off and ran his hands up Aoi’s legs. He took a moment to admire Aoi’s round ass, massaging and spreading the cheeks. Aoi looked up at the mirror built into the closet door and watched what Reita was doing. He saw the other man pick up the bottle of lube and undo the cap. Reita squeezed a good amount of lube onto two of his fingers. He looked into the mirror and met Aoi’s eye as he circled his fingers around the rim of Aoi’s anus. He smirked and pushed both fingers in. Aoi gasped and clenched the sheets beneath him.

“You’re tighter than I thought you’d be after using that thing,” Reita said, indicating the dildo. Aoi only whimpered as Reita stretched him quickly. After only a few moments, Reita pulled his fingers out. Aoi watched as Reita stripped off the rest of his clothes, rolled on a condom, and applied plenty of lube to his erection. He urged Aoi up onto his hands and knees and knelt behind him. Aoi couldn’t keep his eyes open as Reita slowly pushed into his waiting body. Once he was fully sheathed, Reita paused, running his hands all over the pert rear end on display in front of him.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Aoi asked impatiently, shifting his hips a bit.

“Sorry,” Reita replied with a laugh. “I just thought an ass like this should be savored.” He began slowly moving his hips, thrusting gently in and out. He didn’t keep that pace for long, and he was soon pounding Aoi roughly, fingers digging into the other man’s hips. Aoi had dropped down onto his elbows and was biting his bottom lip to keep from being too loud with his friends in the other room. He looked at Reita in the mirror just in time to see him throw his head back in pleasure. Aoi wished he was in a position to place some love bites on Reita’s thick neck and decided he definitely would next time. He laughed at himself for already thinking about a next time that might never happen. Reita shifted his position and moved his hands to Aoi’s shoulders, pressing him down onto the bed and holding him down. The slight change was exactly what Aoi needed and he could feel pressure building quickly.

“I’m gonna cum!” he warned. Reita moved his hands so one was pinning Aoi down by the back of his neck. He slipped the other hand under Aoi’s body and quickly jerked him off. Aoi cursed as he came and Reita stroked him through his orgasm. Reita could feel himself getting close, too, and he kept up his unrelenting pace for a little while longer. He came soon after, grunting as his hips stuttered to a stop. Reita reluctantly pulled out and disposed of the condom while Aoi made himself comfortable. “That was unexpected,” Aoi said with a satisfied smile.

“What do you mean?” Reita asked, lying down next to him.

“I thought you were going to be one of those timid guys I would have to encourage to go harder or faster. But you completely took charge.”

“You seemed to like it.”

“I absolutely did. There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

“There really isn’t,” Reita replied. He stretched happily. “What time is it?”

“About 2 o’clock. You can sleep here if you want.”

“I think I will.” Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi and pulled him close.

* * *

Keres bounced her knee impatiently. This was taking too long. She would be caught if she didn’t get out of here soon. Finally, the files finished copying and she ripped the flash drive out of the port. She tossed it in her bag, shut down the computer, and left the room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard someone approaching. She tried to act natural, pretending she didn’t hear the footsteps.

“Excuse me,” a male voice called. “Ma’am?” Keres turned around with a smile. The man who had called out to her was a security guard. “Working late?”

“Unfortunately,” Keres scoffed. “Had to get some reports done. But I’m headed out now.”

“That’s good. Hopefully you have the day off tomorrow.” The guard waved and Keres allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She was about to turn and leave when the man snapped his fingers as if he’d just remembered something. “Can I see your badge?”

“My badge?”

“Yeah, it’s a new policy. I’m supposed to scan your badge if you’re here after hours.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Keres looked down bashfully. “I accidentally left it in my other bag. Do you think you can let me go? Just this once?”

“I’m afraid not,” the guard said. “We’ll have to check with your manager.” He put his hand on his radio and Keres reacted on instinct. She hit him in the stomach and, when he doubled over, elbowed him in the nose. He collapsed to the floor and she ran. It was a straight line to the door. All she had to do was get outside. It was dark outside; she’d be able to hide.

She ran through the door and she was out, the door electronically locking behind her. She stopped for a moment and that’s when she heard movement. It was brief, but it was there. It wasn’t coming from behind the door, as she expected. It was coming from the roof. She began running again, praying she could make it to her car before they could get set. It was close. She was almost there.

She was on the ground before she really felt the pain as the bullet entered her back on the lower right side. She climbed back to her feet and hobbled the rest of the way to her car. She had driven at least three miles before she checked her wound. It was bleeding badly. She cursed under her breath. Their intelligence hadn’t included any mention of snipers.

* * *

Aoi woke up to a finger lightly stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Reita, fully dressed, smiling down at him.

“Morning,” Aoi mumbled.

“Good morning. Sorry to wake you up. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“You’re going?”

“Yeah, I need to get to the gym.”

“The gym?” Aoi wrinkled up his nose. “Didn’t you get enough of a workout last night?”

“Definitely,” Reita laughed. “But I have a workout group I meet up with. If I don’t show up, the gossip will be uncontrollable.”

“Oh, we can’t allow that.” Aoi laughed and stretched sleepily. “Well, I had fun last night.”

“Me, too.” Reita hesitated for a moment, then held out his hand. “Give me your phone.” Aoi handed over his phone without argument and Reita began tapping on it. “You really should set a password or something on this thing. You never know who could get access to all your secrets.”

“I don’t have any secrets.”

“That you know of,” Reita replied with a raise of his eyebrows. He handed the phone back to Aoi. “With your reckless behavior, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“What reckless behavior?”

“Letting a stranger sleep in your bed with you, for example. Is that something you do frequently?”

“Are you concerned for my well-being, Reita?” Aoi teased.

“Maybe,” Reita replied seriously.

“Well, don’t be. I knew Kai was here. He practically lives here. If you’d done anything bad to me, he would have killed you.”

“I see,” Reita laughed. “I’m glad you have someone around who makes you feel safe.”

“He does.” Aoi paused in thought before grinning widely again. “Anyway, what did you do to my phone?”

“I want to see you again. But I also don’t want to be too pushy. So, I put my number in there for you. I won’t DM you or anything. I’m leaving it up to you if we see each other again. If you call me, great. If not, I won’t bother you. But I should go now.” He leaned down and kissed Aoi on the forehead before heading to the door.

“Reita,” Aoi called out just as Reita put his hand on the doorknob. “I’m going to call you.”

“See you around, then.” Reita blew Aoi a kiss before leaving the room. It was still early and he wasn’t expecting to see anyone else. But Kai was already in the kitchen, absentmindedly eating a small breakfast as he scowled at something on his phone. Reita waved to him awkwardly as he left and made his way to the bar where he’d left his van.

* * *

Keres waited quietly for the men to leave the locker room. They were taking their time, joking around, and she was getting frustrated. She didn’t have much time left. She had lost so much blood already.

Finally, the men made their way out of the locker room. She waited a few more moments, listening for any sign of a straggler. When she was certain she was alone, she came out of her hiding place. She opened one of the lockers, unzipped the bag inside, and slipped the flash drive into it. She cleaned up after herself and quietly left out the back door of the gym. She sent a message to her contact confirming the drop had been made.

Now that her part of the job was complete, she was finding it more difficult to keep herself moving. She wasn’t even halfway back to her car when her legs gave out. She sat with her back against a wall, not even sure of where she was anymore. She didn’t even notice a shadow fall across her face.

“You must be Keres.” She looked up at the man who had addressed her. She recognized him from her briefing. Top agent. Avoid at all costs. She smiled.

“You’re too late.” She coughed a bit as the edges of her vision grew darker. “You can’t… stop us now.” Her voice trailed off as her breathing stopped. The man nudged her with his foot, but she didn’t respond.

“She wouldn’t have talked anyway,” he muttered. He pulled out his cell and quickly dialed a number. “Send the cleaners to my location,” he said to the person on the other end of the line before abruptly hanging up. He didn’t linger. He knew the cleaners would do their job. Now that she was dead, his job was to find what she stole.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroto dropped his keys and cursed. It had been a long day and he was tired. So tired he couldn’t even open his front door. He bent down and picked up the keys. Before he could completely straighten up, the door in front of him opened and he was face to face with a strange man. The man put one hand over Hiroto’s mouth and dragged him into the apartment.

“Where is it?” the stranger demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Hiroto asked in a panic. The stranger tilted his head, examining the frightened man’s face.

“You really don’t know what I’m talking about.” Hiroto shook his head frantically. “So, you either don’t have it, or you don’t know you have it.” He shrugged. “Either way, the result will be the same.” He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and slit Hiroto’s throat before he had a chance to scream.

* * *

“Hey there, stranger,” Aoi said with a smile as Kai walked through the door. He turned his attention back to the game he and Ruki were playing. “Grab a beer.”

“Thanks,” Kai said, getting a beer out of the refrigerator. He sat next to Aoi and watched him play.

“Where have you been?”

“Work’s been crazy,” Kai sighed. “Everyone’s in crisis mode.”

“Sucks,” Ruki chimed in. “Wanna get some drinks tonight?”

“I’d love to,” Kai replied. “When’s Uruha getting here?”

“We’re not talking about him,” Ruki said gruffly.

“We’re not talking about him,” Aoi repeated with a significant glance in Kai’s direction.

“So, just the three of us then?”

“I’m out,” Aoi replied. “Reita will be here soon.”

“Reita? You’re seeing him again?”

“Yeah. We had dinner the other night, too.”

“Wow.” Kai frowned down at his beer. “Did you go to his place the other night?”

“No, I haven’t been to his place yet. We just hung out at the restaurant for a while.”

“Oh. That’s… good, I guess. I’m sure you’re learning a lot about him, though.”

“Sure I am.” Aoi smiled as he continued playing his game. “I like him a lot.”

“That’s great,” Kai mumbled. “What does he do for a living, again?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem overly interested in talking about it.”

“And that doesn’t concern you?”

“I’m not after him for his money,” Aoi laughed.

“Of course not,” Kai scoffed. “You’re after something else. That you can use to make your own money.” He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth. He grimaced as Aoi paused his game and silently set down his controller. He turned his head and glared at Kai. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- “

“Didn’t mean what?” Aoi asked, his voice unsettlingly even. “Didn’t mean to call me a whore?”

“You know I don’t actually think that.”

“I do know that. And that’s the only reason I haven’t punched you in the face yet.”

“Look, Aoi.” Kai took a deep breath, happy Aoi was staying so calm. “I’m just worried about you. The last time you said you liked someone a lot, you got your heart broken. I don’t want that to happen again. You don’t know anything about this guy. I just… I’m trying to protect you. But that’s no excuse for insulting you.”

“It really isn’t.” Aoi continued staring Kai down, but chuckled after a few moments. “I know you’re just looking out for me. But I don’t think you have anything to worry about with Reita. Maybe the two of you should talk. You can check him out for me.”

“Maybe,” Kai replied with a grin.

“Oh no,” Ruki spoke up from his seat. “Don’t mind me. It doesn’t matter if I was offended by Kai’s implication that we’re whores.”

“You take it as a compliment,” Aoi said.

“True,” Ruki conceded. They all laughed and Aoi and Ruki continued their game.

“You know,” Kai said after a while. “The threat of punching me in the face doesn’t carry as much weight as you might think it does. I don’t believe you’ve ever punched anyone.”

“I’ve punched someone,” Aoi pouted. “I punched Ruki once.”

“Let the record show,” Ruki interjected, “that you drunkenly punched the air next to Ruki’s head and fell over.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“That’s okay,” Kai said. “Not everyone is a fighter. It doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

“The cat ears make you less of a man.” Ruki giggled as the throw pillow Aoi launched at him missed completely. They heard a knock at the door and Kai got up to answer it.

“Oh, hey Reita.” Kai stepped aside to let Reita in.

“Nice to see you again,” Reita said as he passed Kai.

“Hey, you!” Aoi held out his arms for a hug as Reita took a seat next to him. “We were just talking about you.” Ruki switched off the console and the TV switched to a local news station.

“Nothing bad I hope,” Reita laughed.

“Not at all,” Aoi replied. “I was just telling Kai what a great guy you are.” He gave Reita a kiss on the cheek and they settled back together. Reita glanced at the TV and frowned. Aoi noticed and tilted his head quizzically. “Is there something wrong?”

“Can you turn that up?” Aoi turned up the volume and the four of them watched as the news anchor talked about a body that had been discovered. A man had been found dead in his home, apparently killed during a break-in. He had been dead for four days before his brother had gone to his apartment after not receiving any answer to repeated phone calls. Reita’s frown deepened. “He’s in my workout group. We were wondering where he’s been.”

“Oh, Rei, I’m so sorry.” Aoi took Reita’s hand and held it tight.

“It’s all right. We weren’t close.” Reita took a deep breath. “It’s just so strange.” Kai cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Ruki and I were just about to head out for some drinks. You’re welcome to join us. Take your mind off things.”

“I appreciate that,” Reita said with a small smile. “I think I’d rather just have a quiet night, though.”

“We’ll let you two have your ‘quiet night’, then,” Ruki said, standing up. “Come on, Kai. Let’s leave these lovebirds alone.” Ruki and Kai left quickly. As soon as they were gone, Aoi gave Reita a concerned look.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Reita squeezed Aoi’s hand. “I’m fine. I’m happy to be here with you.”

“You’re so sweet.” Aoi got them some drinks and they talked for a while. Remembering what Kai said, Aoi tried to find a way to ask Reita more about his work or where he lived. But Reita got on a roll talking about a book he’d just finished. His excitement was so endearing, Aoi forgot all about Kai’s concerns. After a couple of drinks, Aoi took Reita’s hand and gave him his best innocent look. “Reita, will you help me with something?”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Well, you know I made a few vague references to a ‘new friend’ on Twitter?” Reita nodded that he knew what Aoi was talking about. “Several of my followers have indicated that they’d like to see me having fun with my friend.” Reita stared at Aoi, hoping he wasn’t about to say what he thought he was about to say. “I want you to make a video with me.”

“No, no, no.” Reita shook his head fervently. “I definitely don’t want you filming me.”

“But it won’t be all of you.” Aoi lifted the hand he was still holding toward his mouth. “It’ll just be your hands.” He took Reita’s index finger into his mouth and sucked it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He let the tip of the finger linger over his lips as he pulled it out of his mouth. “That’s okay, right?” Reita shook his head and chuckled.

“You are not easy to say ‘no’ to, do you know that?”

“I do know that,” Aoi replied with a grin. “So, you’ll do it?”

“What’s your idea?” Reita groaned.

About half an hour later, Aoi was adjusting his camera as Reita kneeled on the bed. Reita could see what the camera was filming on a nearby laptop. Aoi had been right; if Reita didn’t lean too far forward, only his hands and forearms would be seen. Aoi grinned as he made a couple final adjustments, then stripped naked. He climbed into the bed, lying on his back in front of Reita.

“Okay, just like we talked about. Then, once we’re done, you can do whatever you want with me.” Aoi lifted his legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs to hold them in place. Reita grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it liberally to Aoi’s tentacle-shaped dildo. He held it with both hands and wiggled the narrow tip around Aoi’s rim, chuckling when the other man squirmed a bit. He pushed the tip in slowly. Once he’d pushed in enough that he was sure it wouldn’t slip out, Reita moved one hand to Aoi’s cock, slowly stroking him. He continued stroking as he pushed in more and more of the tentacle, watching Aoi’s hole stretch as the dildo’s girth gradually increased. Aoi whimpered and moaned. When about half of the toy was inside him, he gasped. “That’s enough.”

Aoi had told Reita what to do at this point. He stopped pushing the toy in and began thrusting it in and out instead. At the same time, he began stroking Aoi’s erection faster. As Reita watched the pleasure on Aoi’s face, he completely forgot about the camera; he was only interested in making the man in front of him moan more. He bent forward and wiggled his tongue around the tip of Aoi’s cock. Aoi shivered and gasped out “Oh, fuck”. Reita wrapped his lips around Aoi’s erection and slowly moved down until the whole thing was in his mouth. He bobbed his head, sucking noisily, remembering to continue thrusting the dildo in Aoi’s ass. He could tell Aoi was getting close and he pulled away completely, pulling out the dildo and tossing it aside. His lover watched as Reita stripped and put on a condom and lube. He put Aoi’s calves up on his shoulders and slowly pushed into the other man’s body. Once he was fully inside, he leaned forward, folding Aoi’s body in half, and pinned his wrists to the bed. He immediately began thrusting hard and fast. Aoi moaned loudly, already close to an orgasm. Reita pounded into him until he could tell Aoi was right on the brink. Then, he stopped moving completely. He laughed as Aoi whimpered beneath him.

“You’re mean,” Aoi pouted. He tried to get his hands free from Reita’s grip so he could touch himself, but the other man was too strong. “Please, let me cum.”

“Not yet,” Reita replied gruffly. He pressed his lips hard against Aoi’s, his tongue immediately demanding entry into Aoi’s mouth. The kiss was brief, rough. When he pulled away, he looked Aoi in the eyes and Aoi looked back up at him, his eyes wide and breathing heavy. Reita was momentarily spellbound. He took a moment to appreciate Aoi’s disheveled hair and parted lips, smiled, and leaned down to kiss him again. But these kisses were soft, unhurried. He gently moved Aoi’s legs off of his shoulders to make him more comfortable and Aoi immediately wrapped them around Reita’s waist. Reita released Aoi’s wrists and began slowly thrusting as they kissed. Aoi buried his fingers in Reita’s blond hair. Reita kept his thrusts slow but hard and deliberate. They both lost track of time as Reita kept Aoi constantly on the edge of his climax. The dark-haired man mewled and gasped into their kisses. By the time Reita pulled out of the kiss, they were both glistening with sweat and Aoi’s legs were shaking.

“Please,” Aoi whispered. “I can’t take anymore.” Reita pulled out, flipped Aoi onto his stomach, and rammed back into him. He moved as hard and fast as he could, pulling Aoi’s hair and biting into the fleshy part of his shoulder. Aoi yelled out encouragements not to stop, and before long he screamed as he came. Reita climaxed only moments after. He rolled off of Aoi and they both spent a minute trying to catch their breath. When Reita looked over at Aoi, he still had his eyes closed and he was shivering. Reita pulled Aoi close and stroked his hair. Aoi opened his eyes and smiled. “Holy shit.”

“I agree,” Reita laughed. He ran his thumb along Aoi’s bottom lip. “Sorry I was mean.”

“It was totally worth it.” Aoi grinned and stretched. He started getting out of the bed, but Reita stopped him. “Come on,” Aoi laughed. “I have to turn off the camera.”

“Oh. Fuck.” Reita covered his eyes with a hand as Aoi climbed out of bed and turned off the camera. He chuckled as he cuddled up next to Reita again.

“You forgot about the camera, didn’t you?”

“I absolutely did.” Reita turned to Aoi seriously. “Please delete that.”

“Are you kidding? That was gold! People will love it.”

“Aoi, please.” Reita gave Aoi his best puppy dog eyes. “I really don’t want anyone seeing that footage.”

“Why?”

“I’m not as confident as you. I don’t want people to see me in that way.”

“Fine.” Aoi rubbed Reita’s arm softly. “Can I still use some of it? Just shots where your face isn’t showing?” Reita scowled and thought for a moment.

“As long as there’s no way someone could tell it was me.” He dropped his eyes in shame. “I’m sorry I ruined your video, baby.”

“It’s not ruined,” Aoi replied. “It won’t be quite what I had in mind, but I’m sure it will still work.” He paused, then frowned at Reita. “Wait. Did you just call me ‘baby’?”

“Yes. Unless you don’t like that. In which case, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Aoi laughed and nuzzled his face into Reita’s chest.

“I like it.”

* * *

After Reita left the next day, Aoi emerged drowsily from his room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his long hair in a messy ponytail. Ruki and Kai were already eating breakfast in the kitchen. He mumbled a greeting at them and headed for the refrigerator.

“I see you had some fun last night,” Ruki teased. “That’s some mark.” Ruki pointed to Aoi’s shoulder where Reita’s bite mark stood out crimson against his skin.

“Oh, yeah.” Aoi sat down next to Ruki and handed him his phone. “Take a picture of it for me.” He turned his back to his roommate and Ruki snapped a few pictures. He handed the phone back to Aoi, who picked his favorite picture and uploaded it to Twitter with the caption “Looks like I’ve been claimed!”

“So,” Ruki prodded. “Did he go for your idea?” Aoi nodded and Kai scowled in confusion.

“What idea?”

“I asked him to film something with me. It was just supposed to be some toy play, but he got a little carried away.”

“Oh, you got the whole thing?” Ruki asked in surprise.

“Yeah, but I had to promise him I wouldn’t include any shots of his face in the finished product.”

“Why’s that?” Kai asked.

“He’s shy,” Aoi shrugged.

“He doesn’t seem terribly shy,” Kai mumbled.

“Anyway, I think I’ll only put up the first part with the toy, as planned.”

“Saving the rest for later?” Ruki suggested.

“No. I think I’ll just keep it to myself. It was… I don’t know. Special, I guess.”

“I’ve never heard you say something like that before,” Kai said with a frown.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought something like that. But it was different. It was kind of intimate. And I think he really likes me, too. He called me ’baby’.” Ruki barked out a laugh and Aoi lightly smacked his shoulder. “Shut up! It was sweet.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Ruki mocked.

* * *

Masato set the trash from his lunch aside and looked out at the pond. He wasn’t ready to go back inside and return to work. He just wanted to enjoy the peace of the park while he could. He nodded as a man sat next to him on the bench. He was a bit annoyed that this stranger had decided to sit next to him. There were plenty of empty benches. He decided he should go before the stranger tried to start a conversation.

“Sad isn’t it?” the stranger said. Masato groaned internally but feigned interest in what the man had said. “This man. Being killed in his own home. It’s very sad.” The man pointed to a picture on the newspaper he was holding. It was a picture of Hiroto.

“Yes,” Masato replied. “I knew him actually. He was a good guy.”

“Is that right?” Masato nodded. “I’m glad he was well thought of while he was alive. I didn’t get to know him. Our conversation was short.” Masato didn’t understand what the stranger meant, but he suddenly felt like he needed to get away from him. “You know, I searched his place thoroughly, three times before giving up. I guess he really didn’t have it.” He grabbed Masato’s arm before he had a chance to stand. “So, you’re next on my list. Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Masato asked, heart pounding.

“Do you have it?” the man asked deliberately.

“I don’t have anything. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Is that so?” The man sighed. His grip on Masato’s arm was tight, almost painful. “I guess I’ll just have to look for it.” Masato felt a sting in his leg and looked down to see the man holding a syringe he’d stabbed into his leg, pushing down the plunger to inject Masato with whatever was inside. “You should have just told me,” Masato heard as his vision blurred.

* * *

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Ruki called out as Kai entered the apartment.

“Perfect,” Kai responded. “I didn’t get lunch today.”

“They’re working you too hard. What’s going on anyway?”

“Oh, some idiot made a mess that I have to clean up. It should be taken care of soon.” He took the bowl of noodles Ruki offered him and they sat down together. “Where’s Aoi?”

“He’s in the laundry room. The machine at Reita’s place broke down, so Aoi’s letting him use ours.”

“At Reita’s place,” Kai scoffed. “A place Aoi still hasn’t gone to.”

“Don’t start your jealousy thing,” Ruki warned.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Of course not.”

“I’m just looking out for Aoi.”

“I know you are,” Ruki soothed. “But he can take care of himself. If he doesn’t have a problem with Reita always coming here, we shouldn’t either.” He began eating and Aoi and Reita walked in a few moments later. “Hey. Soup’s on. Dig in.”

“Awesome,” Reita said, tossing his clean clothes on the couch and joining them in the kitchen. “Hi, Kai! How’s work going?”

“Work is fine,” Kai replied. “How about for you?” Kai saw the small disapproving looks both Aoi and Ruki gave him, but Reita didn’t notice.

“Work is work.” Reita shrugged with a grin. As Reita served himself some noodles, Ruki nudged Kai and scowled at him. Kai held up his hands in defeat.

“So, Ruki tells me your washing machine broke,” Kai said. “That must be inconvenient.”

“It really is,” Reita replied. “There’s only one machine for the whole building. And the landlord isn’t doing anything to fix it. Luckily, this gentleman magnanimously offered to let me use the one here.” He grinned at Aoi, who grinned back around a mouthful of food. They chatted through dinner, and Kai tried his hardest to engage Reita in friendly conversation without asking too many personal questions since he knew it would upset Aoi. When they were done eating, Reita started folding his laundry. “Can you pass me that bag?” Reita asked, indicating the bag near Kai’s feet. Kai picked it up, but he accidentally grabbed the bottom of the unzipped bag, tipping it over and spilling its contents on the floor.

“Oh, crap! Sorry,” Kai exclaimed, but Reita only laughed. They both knelt down to clean up the mess. It was a strange collection of objects, including notebooks, bags of food, and even a pair of shoes. Kai picked up a few items and handed them to the other man. Reita began shoving them back in the bag, but paused with a thoughtful frown.

“I don’t remember putting this in there,” he said, holding a black flash drive. “I don’t even remember owning this.” He shrugged. “It’s so hard to keep track of flash drives, isn’t it?” He smiled and winked at Kai, who only nodded with a small frown. Reita finished packing up, threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to give Aoi a kiss. “Thanks again, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Reita and Aoi met for dinner the next night at a restaurant near Aoi’s apartment. Ruki had gone out with friends, so Aoi told Kai that he planned to take Reita back to his bed and he should stay away. They were on their way to Aoi’s place when he received a message from Ruki. He read it and laughed.

“Oh no. There go our plans.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Reita asked.

“Ruki and Uruha ran into each other at the bar and decided to be on again. They’re going back to our place to make it official. I can tell you from experience that Ruki gets loud.”

“I see. And you don’t want to see which of you can be louder?” Reita teased. “I guess that’s the end of our night, then.”

“Or… we could go to your place.” Reita hesitated and Aoi grabbed his hand. “I should tell you: this secretive thing is getting kind of old. It was okay at first. But we’ve spent a lot of time together recently and I don’t know a lot of basic things about you. Anything about your family. Where you live. What you do for a living. You know all those things about me, but every time I bring them up you get evasive.”

“I know I do.” Reita squeezed Aoi’s hand but didn’t continue.

“I need you to be honest with me.”

“Okay.” Reita sighed and nodded. “We’ll go to my place. And I’ll answer all of your questions on the way.”

* * *

Reita took out his keys, but the door was already slightly ajar. He signaled to Aoi to be quiet and stay back. He slowly opened the door and stared at the man digging through the drawers of his desk.

“Kai?”

“Where is it?” Kai asked, not looking up at Reita.

“Kai?” Aoi walked into the room behind Reita. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Shit.” Kai took a deep breath before looking up and meeting Aoi’s eye. He shook his head and glared at Reita. “Why did you have to bring him here?” He pulled the drawer he’d been looking through completely out and dumped it on the floor. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Reita asked. Kai charged Reita and slammed him against the wall.

“I know who you are. And I know you know who I am. So quit playing dumb! Where is it?” Reita stammered and shook his head. Kai growled and slammed Reita’s head against the wall. Reita fell in a heap on the floor.

“Reita!” Aoi knelt by Reita’s side to check on him. “Kai, what-“ He couldn’t finish his question. As he looked up to his old friend, he was met with the sight of Kai pointing a gun at him. “Kai…” Aoi began with a quavering voice.

“What did he tell you about me?”

“I… Nothing. He doesn’t know anything about you.” Aoi’s eyes filled with tears. “Why do you have a gun?”

Kai stared at Aoi intently. He’d seen this look on his friend’s face before. It wasn’t fear, or even anger. It was pain. From being betrayed. Kai sighed and lowered his gun.

“If it were anyone but you,” Kai said quietly, “my job would already be done.” He holstered his gun and knelt next to Aoi. “Listen. Your boyfriend isn’t who he says he is.”

“Kai,” Aoi sighed. “He’s exactly who he says he is.”

“No, he isn’t,” Kai insisted. “Think about it. Why hasn’t he ever brought you here before?”

“Look at this place.” Aoi waved a hand to indicate the apartment around them. It was tiny. There was a bathroom, a kitchen area, and a futon on the floor. The desk was built into the wall and there was no other furniture. “Compared to our apartment, this is a dumpster. He was ashamed.”

“And his job? Why won’t he tell you what he does for a living? I looked into it and there haven’t been any records of him having a job for years.”

“You looked into it,” Aoi scoffed. “He told me tonight. He works a handful of jobs. He’s still pursuing his dream of being a musician and doesn’t want to be tied down to a full-time job that would make him pass up an opportunity. So they keep him off the books, pay him under the counter.”

“That’s illegal,” Kai frowned.

“That’s why he didn’t tell me until now. You don’t exactly go around telling people you just met that you’re breaking the law. He wanted to make sure he could trust me.”

Kai frowned as he considered Reita. He had been so sure. But everything Aoi said made sense, too. He reached for his bag and pulled a small packet out of it. He opened the packet and waved it under Reita’s nose. The blond man woke up with a start. Kai dropped the packet he’d been holding and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Reita’s face.

“I’m going to ask you some questions,” he said steadily. “If you lie, I’ll be able to tell. One lie and I’ll kill you without hesitation. Understand?” Reita nodded. “Good. How long have you lived here?”

“A couple months,” Reita replied shakily.

“The name on the lease is Natsuki Suzuki. Is that you?”

“No. He’s my friend. He got a better place and didn’t want to have to pay the fees for breaking the lease early. So I’m subleasing.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“A bunch of odd jobs. Mechanic. Bartender. Sometimes I teach a boxing class.”

“What do you know about me?”

“You’re Kai. You’re Aoi’s best friend. You work for the government, though I’m guessing your job is a lot less boring than Aoi thought.”

“Last night you asked me about my job and you winked at me. Why?”

“Aoi said you don’t trust me. I was trying to be friendly.”

“You’re really that awkward?” Reita gulped and nodded. Kai lowered his gun and holstered it again. “I thought you were trying to get something else across. Sorry.” Reita breathed a sigh of relief and Aoi helped him sit up.

“Kai, what’s going on?” Aoi asked.

“Well, like Reita said, my job isn’t exactly as boring as I lead you to believe. I can’t tell you much except that I’m after a group of extremely bad people. A few weeks ago, the night we met Reita actually, an operative of theirs broke into one of our secure facilities and took something very valuable. I’ve been trying to find it since.” He looked at Reita sternly. “I think you have it.”

“I don’t have anything,” Reita exclaimed.

“That you know of. That’s why I broke in here tonight. I thought if I could find it without confronting you, I could fix all of this without…” He paused and took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to get you involved, Aoi.”

“You thought Reita was a member of this group?”

“Yes. Given all of the information I had, it was a logical conclusion. You came into our lives at the same time all of this started. You weren’t open about where you lived or worked. You basically haven’t revealed any details about your personal life. This apartment looks like you’re ready to leave at any moment. You’re either a spy or the hapless idiot you appear to be.”

“Hapless idiot it is,” Aoi laughed. Reita nudged him with his elbow and turned his attention back to Kai.

“That all doesn’t necessarily point to me being a spy. I could have been married and having an affair. Which is absolutely not what’s happening, but it’s another possible explanation.”

“When Aoi told me he liked you and was going to see you again, I may have abused my power a bit and looked into your life. There’s hardly any information about you. I couldn’t even find a birth certificate. You haven’t paid taxes ever. You don’t officially have an address. I had to follow you home to find out where you live. You aren’t the registered owner of that piece of crap van you drive. All of that does look very suspicious. Also, their operative was shot escaping. When I found her dying, she had already stashed the… what she stole. We could assume she stashed it nearby and she was only a block away from your gym.”

“That’s why you think I have it?” Reita asked.

“Yes. It made sense she would leave it with someone there. The gym was the only building in the area that was open that early in the morning and where she could slip in and out without being noticed.”

“That man from Reita’s gym. The one who was killed. Did you…?” Aoi hesitated, but Kai understood the unspoken question.

“No. Though my orders would have been to kill him if I had to. Actually, two other men from your gym have been killed in the last week. I thought they were killing them to throw me off your trail. To make it look like they didn’t know who has the item. But now I think they really don’t know and they’re just going through everyone who was at that gym that morning.” Kai’s phone buzzed and he read the message he’d been sent quickly. “Speaking of which, it looks like you’re next on their list. Our agent in their ranks says they’re heading here now. Multiple operatives.”

“Holy shit,” Aoi whispered. Kai grabbed Reita’s bag and started shoving clothes in it from a pile on the floor.

“You two have to get out of here.”

“You mean I have to get out of here,” Reita said. “Aoi shouldn’t be involved.”

“I’m afraid he already is,” Kai replied. “They’ve probably had you under surveillance for a while. Which means they’ve seen you with Aoi. Which means he’s in danger, too. I’m sorry, Aoi.” He gave Aoi a sad smile and continued packing. “Don’t go back to your place. Don’t call anyone. Not your family. Not Ruki or Uruha. And especially not me. Don’t come back until you get a call that it’s safe.” He quickly typed out a message on his phone and Aoi’s phone beeped a moment later. “That’s a list of phone numbers belonging to people that I trust. Don’t answer the phone for anyone except me or one of those numbers. I’ll send a message to have some of our people keep an eye on Ruki, Uruha, and your family. Reita, do you have family who will need protection?”

“No. I’m an orphan. That’s why you couldn’t find much about me. I didn’t keep the name they gave me in the orphanage.”

“Makes sense.” He handed the bag to Reita. “Where are you parked?”

“Alley about a block away.”

“Go out through the back door. They won’t expect you to be running. And I’ll give you as much time as I can.”

“Why can’t we stay with you?” Aoi asked.

“And help me fight?” Kai smiled softly at Aoi. “It will be easier for me to do my job here if I know you’re somewhere else and safe. Reita will take care of you, I’m sure.”

“But you just knocked him out without even trying.”

“Hey,” Reita protested. “I wasn’t expecting your best friend to attack me. I’ll be on my guard now.”

“What about you?” Aoi asked Kai. “You won’t be safe. You could come with us.”

“I’ve been trained for this, Aoi. I’ll be fine.”

Aoi ran to Kai and hugged him tightly.

“Please be careful,” he said and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek.

“You too. Now go.” Kai began typing out a message on his phone as Aoi and Reita slipped through the back door. They hadn’t even reached Reita’s van when they heard gunshots coming from the apartment. Aoi stopped in his tracks with a cry, and Reita grabbed his hand, urging him to keep moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Reita pulled the van behind an abandoned building just off the road.

“This is a good place to stop for the night. We should try to get some sleep.”

“Sleep where?” Aoi asked. Reita turned in the driver’s seat and nodded to the back of the van. It wasn’t huge, but they would both fit if they moved his equipment to the side. Aoi considered it, realized they didn’t really have another option, and gave a small nod. They both moved into the back of the van and began clearing a space to sleep. Reita pulled a small bundle from one corner and unrolled it. To Aoi’s surprise, it was a thin futon and a blanket. As he watched Reita get everything perfect, his stomach growled. “I wish we’d stopped to get some food.”

“You’re hungry?” Aoi nodded and Reita dug in another corner. He pulled out a plastic bag and dumped the contents on the blanket. “I have protein bars, Muscle Milk, and water.” Aoi laughed and picked up a protein bar and a bottle of water.

“Prepared for anything, aren’t you?” Reita only shrugged in response. Aoi took a bite and made a face. “I’m going to need some real food. I can’t live on this chalky stuff.” Aoi ate the rest in silence and, once he was done, they settled down next to each other on the mattress. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Reita sighed. “Part of me thinks we should just keep moving. The other part thinks we should find somewhere to hunker down until Kai tells us we can come back.”

“If he does,” Aoi responded quietly. “I’m scared.”

“For Kai?” Aoi nodded. “Kai’s a tough guy, you know? If anyone could have gotten out of there safely, it’s him.”

“But there was shooting.” Aoi’s voice shook and his eyes filled with tears. Reita pulled Aoi close.

“I’m sure Kai’s fine. He was probably the one doing the shooting. We’ll hear from him in a few days.” Aoi tried to smile and gave Reita a small kiss. “Let’s go to sleep.” Reita was tired and could have gone to sleep immediately. But he was kept awake by Aoi moving. He turned onto his side, grunted, turned onto his back, grunted again, and turned onto his other side. Reita sighed with exasperation. “What’s wrong, Aoi?”

“This is impossible,” the dark-haired man groaned. “There’s no way anyone could sleep back here.”

“You get used to it,” Reita mumbled.

“What do you mean? How could you ever get used to this?”

“Before I moved into my apartment, this is where I lived.” Reita smiled softly at Aoi’s shocked expression. “I was so proud of that apartment after sleeping here for a few years, but then I saw your place…” He laughed and shook his head.

“You really lived in this van?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I would have a friend who would let me crash on their floor, especially during winter. But this was my home. That’s actually why I started going to the gym every day. They have showers. And no one asks questions as long as you pay for your membership.”

Aoi scowled and laid his head on Reita’s chest. He listened to the other man’s heart beat for a few moments before lifting his head and looking Reita in the eye.

“I know what we’re going to do. Tomorrow, we’ll stop at a store and load up on enough food and supplies to get us through at least a week. Then we’ll check into a hotel. Some place small where they won’t ask any questions and we can pay by the day. There are places like that, right?”

“There are. But Aoi, we don’t need to…”

“Yes, we do. I don’t want you to have to sleep in this van anymore. You’re going to sleep in a bed. With heating. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Reita pulled Aoi close, and they shifted until Aoi was practically lying on top of him. Eventually, they got a few hours of sleep.

* * *

“Aoi, you need to hurry.”

Aoi laughed at Reita’s insistence.

“I’m hurrying. I want to get to the hotel, too. I’m going to pass out the moment…” Aoi trailed off when he saw the expression on Reita’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“That guy in the corner hasn’t stopped staring at you since the moment we entered the store.” Aoi glanced at the man out of the side of his eye. Reita was right; the man was staring at him.

“Do you think he’s one of them?” Aoi asked quietly.

“I don’t know. But we should get out of here as quickly as possible.” Reita tossed a few more items in their basket and they tried to act casual as they made their purchases. Aoi stood stiffly and laughed a bit too loud at the cashier’s joke while Reita tried to discreetly watch the strange man. They made their way quickly to the van and Aoi kept an eye on the rear-view mirror as Reita drove. They eventually found a hotel and glanced around nervously as they checked in. Aoi explained that they didn’t know how long they’d be staying and wanted to pay by the day. The clerk simply shrugged and entered Aoi’s credit card information. Neither of them relaxed until they got into their room, at which point Aoi collapsed on the bed.

“That was nerve-wracking,” he groaned. He looked up as Reita sat on the edge of the bed. “Is it going to be like that from now on?”

“Probably,” Reita replied. “Now that I think about it, that guy probably recognized you from Twitter. Or he just couldn’t stop staring because of how gorgeous you are. But until all of this is over, I think I’m going to be suspicious of everyone.”

“Yeah, me too,” Aoi sighed. Reita closed the curtains tightly to keep out the morning sun. They both stripped down to their underwear and crawled into the bed. Reita leaned over to give Aoi a kiss, but Aoi wrapped his arms around Reita’s neck and wouldn’t let go. Reita laughed as he broke the kiss.

“I thought you were going to pass right out.”

“I’m too wound up,” Aoi pouted. “It’s probably adrenaline. Will you wear me out?” He looked up at Reita with a wicked grin. Reita laughed again and pressed his forehead against Aoi’s.

“You’re terrible,” he said with a big smile. He broke away from Aoi’s grasp and jumped out of the bed, picking up one of the bags of supplies they’d bought that morning. He returned to the bed, kissed Aoi deeply, and slipped off both of their underwear. After a few moments of kissing, he pulled away and sat with his back against the headboard. He held out his arms invitingly. Aoi climbed into his arms, straddling his lap. As Aoi kissed his neck, Reita pulled a bottle of lube from the bag he’d fetched. He poured some on the fingers of one hand and inserted a finger into Aoi’s waiting body. Aoi kissed Reita eagerly, moving in his lap so their erections rubbed together. Reita stretched Aoi quickly, and he was using three fingers in what seemed like only moments. As soon as he pulled his fingers out, Aoi took a condom out of the bag and tore it open impatiently. He rolled it onto Reita’s erection, squeezed on a healthy amount of lube, and positioned the tip at his entrance. Reita watched Aoi’s face as he slowly lowered himself down, digging his fingers into Aoi’s hips.

Aoi immediately began bouncing in Reita’s lap, keeping his hands on Reita’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Reita ran his hands up and down Aoi’s back and sides, kissing every part of his neck and chest he could reach. When he began sucking one of Aoi’s nipples, the man above him stiffened and lost his rhythm. Reita grabbed Aoi’s hips, dug his heels into the bed, and thrust up hard. Reita continued thrusting up into Aoi hard and fast, and Aoi could only wrap his arms around Reita’s neck and let the other man do what he wanted. Aoi moaned into Reita’s ear, his eyes shut tight. Neither of them could maintain that pace long.

“You feel too good,” Reita panted. “I’m gonna cum!” Aoi let go of Reita’s neck with one hand and moved it between their bodies, jerking himself in time with Reita’s thrusts. Reita came within moments, but kept moving for Aoi. It didn’t take long before Aoi climaxed with a gasp. Reita pulled him into a hug, not minding the cum on both their chests, and they exchanged soft kisses. Aoi groaned when he finally pulled away and settled on his back. Reita quickly cleaned up their mess and got a bottle of water for them to share. Aoi rolled over on his side and Reita curled up behind him.

“This is nice,” Aoi said softly.

“Being on the run?”

“No,” Aoi laughed. “The cuddling. Being close to someone you like.”

“I don’t like you, Aoi.” Reita could feel Aoi freeze and smiled faintly. “I adore you.” Aoi turned toward Reita with a grin.

“Don’t do stuff like that. It’s been a long time since I liked someone. And the last time… let’s just say it’s why I tend to stick to one-night stands. I just…”

“I get it.” Reita pushed a strand of Aoi’s hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. But, Aoi, I’m not going to hurt you. At least, I’ll try not to. I’m going to stick around as long as you let me.” He gave Aoi a small kiss and rubbed his back. “Let’s take that nap now.”

“Good idea,” Aoi yawned. “I’m suddenly super tired.” He turned his back on Reita and smiled to himself as the other man held him tightly.

* * *

Reita blinked awake as Aoi wiggled out of his arms and headed for the bathroom. He checked his phone and saw that they’d slept for a few hours and it was now time for lunch. He climbed out of bed and put on some clothes.

“Are you hungry?” he called.

“Starving,” Aoi replied. He returned from the bathroom and got dressed as Reita prepared two cups of noodles, using the electric kettle he’d had in his van to heat the water. Aoi smiled as they ate their noodles. “This isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, it’s actually-“ Reita was interrupted by a knock on the door. He signaled to Aoi to be quiet and they both held their breath. After a few moments of silence, they thought whoever it was had left. They breathed, but the door suddenly slammed open and two men rushed in. Aoi and Reita jumped to their feet. One of the men pulled out a knife and charged at Reita. Taking a step back, Reita dodged the lunge and lashed out with a punch. His fist connected with the man’s wrist, causing him to open his hand and drop the knife. Reita swung again but the man ducked. He regained his balance and tackled the man. They both fell to the floor with Reita landing on top. He pulled back and punched the man several times in the face. The man stopped moving, unconscious. Reita immediately turned to check on Aoi.

Aoi was on his knees next to the bed. In front of him, the other man was lying on his back, an object protruding from his neck. Reita looked closely and realized it was the knife he’d knocked away from his attacker. Aoi had picked it up to defend himself. Reita rushed to Aoi’s side, just now noticing the blood on his hands and shirt.

“Aoi, are you hurt?” Aoi didn’t respond, instead staring at the body in front of him. “Aoi,” Reita exclaimed, turning Aoi’s face toward him. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Aoi replied softly. “The blood isn’t mine. He tried to choke me.”

“Okay.” Reita kissed Aoi’s forehead. “Okay. Let’s get this dirty shirt off of you.” Aoi limply let Reita pull the shirt over his head. “I’m going to tie that guy up before he wakes up. Go wash your hands. You can put one of my shirts on after. Okay?” Aoi nodded and walked silently to the sink. Reita used the scissors from their first aid kit to cut the sheets on the bed and used the strips to tie the unconscious man’s arms and legs behind his back. When he finished, he took a moment to sit back on his heels and that’s when he heard Aoi’s ragged breathing. He looked up and saw that Aoi was hyperventilating, probably in the midst of a panic attack. He rushed behind Aoi and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. “Shhhh, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“It won’t come off,” Aoi sobbed, scrubbing his hands roughly under the running water.

“It will,” Reita said soothingly. “Close your eyes for me. Now take a big breath in.” Reita took a deep breath, exaggerating the movement of his chest and stomach so Aoi would feel it against his back. Aoi took in a shaking breath. “Good. Now let it out.” Aoi exhaled, his eyes still closed. “Good. Now do it again. Breathe in. And out. Good. Now, keep your eyes closed and just keep breathing. I’ll wash your hands.” Reita rubbed Aoi’s hands softly under the water.

“I killed him, Rei.” Aoi’s voice was strained, but he kept trying to get control of his breathing.

“Hey, you had to. He would have killed you, and then he would have killed me. You saved us.” Reita turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry Aoi’s hands. “There we go. All clean.” Aoi opened his eyes and examined his hands. He nodded slowly, holding back tears. “Let’s get out of here. We need to get back on the road.” They gathered everything they’d brought, Aoi put on a clean shirt, and they tried to appear nonchalant as they walked to the van and drove away.

“Are we just going to keep driving?” Aoi asked after they’d been driving for a while.

“Unless you have somewhere else we can go. They’re probably watching our credit cards. I’m guessing that’s how they found us.”

“They have my credit card information,” Aoi groaned. “The hotel. And we just left a body in one of their rooms. They’re going to report me to the police! I’m going to go to prison!”

“Hey, calm down,” Reita said. “It was self defense. Kai and I can both say the same. And Kai works for the government; he can put in a good word for you. Explain what happened. I’m sure everything will be fine once this is all over. Okay?”

Aoi nodded and chewed his bottom lip. He looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. As they passed a road sign, he had an idea.

“Keep heading north. Ruki’s parents have a cabin that won’t be occupied this time of year. We can get there before dark.”

“Good idea.” Reita reached out and squeezed Aoi’s hand reassuringly. He turned his attention back to the road and sighed. “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?”

“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be in this mess. You’d be safe at home.” He shook his head. “I bet you wish you hadn’t met me now.”

“Absolutely not,” Aoi said firmly. “None of this is your fault.” He pulled Reita’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. “I don’t regret finding you.”

* * *

They arrived at the cabin just as the sun was setting. Aoi took the key from the hiding spot and let them in. He flipped on a light and froze.

They were surrounded. There were five men, all with guns drawn and pointed at the pair. They raised their hands, trying to show that they weren’t a threat.

“Well, well.” One of the men stepped toward them and smirked. “If it isn’t the man with all the secrets. And his boyfriend, who doesn’t have any secrets.” The man leered at Aoi and grinned. “Here kitty kitty.” Reita stepped in front of Aoi protectively and the man laughed. “To business then. You have something that belongs to us.”

“It doesn’t belong to you,” Aoi said. “You stole it.”

“Awww, isn’t he brave?” the man laughed. “But it does belong to us. And you can give it to us, or we can take it off your corpse.”

“You’ll kill us anyway,” Reita rebuffed.

“He has a point.” Aoi gasped as Kai calmly approached the man and pointed a gun at his face. A swarm of people in riot gear filled the room, disarming and handcuffing the men. Kai smirked as the man who’d been threatening them lowered his gun and allowed himself to be arrested. He holstered his own gun and turned toward Aoi and Reita with a smile.

“Kai!” Aoi ran to his friend and hugged him. “I was so worried that you were hurt or…”

“I’m fine,” Kai soothed. “I told you I would be.” He sat Aoi down in a nearby chair and squatted in front of him, resting his hands on Aoi’s knees. “After I caught up to you at the hotel, I knew you’d head here next.”

“D-did you see the hotel?” Aoi asked quietly.

“Yes. And the one you left tied up told us he was fighting Reita, so we figured out what happened with the other one.” Aoi lowered his head in shame. “We cleaned up the mess, and no one from the hotel was any wiser. You aren’t going to get in trouble.” Kai put a finger under Aoi’s chin and met his eye. “I’m proud of you. I guess you don’t need me to take care of you anymore.”

“Yes, I do,” Aoi said, fighting back tears. “You’re my best friend. I’ll always need you.” They hugged again and Kai gave Aoi a tight squeeze before pulling away and turning to Reita.

“I owe you an apology.” He held out his hand and Reita shook it. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m glad you’re in Aoi’s life.” He paused and reconsidered. “In _our_ lives.”

“So am I,” Reita replied. At that moment a man in a well-tailored suit with a few flecks of gray in his hair approached Kai.

“Ah, Aoi and Reita. This is… my boss.” The man grunted at the pair and turned his full attention to Kai.

“Do they have it?” he asked in gruff voice. Kai picked up Reita’s bag from where he’d dropped it and quickly dug through it. He pulled out the black flash drive and handed it to his boss.

“That’s what this is all about?” Reita asked incredulously.

“Did you look at this?” the older man asked them. They both protested that they hadn’t. He turned to Kai and raised an eyebrow.

“They’re idiots, but not liars,” Kai answered the unspoken question. “If they say they didn’t look at it, they didn’t.”

“Is it possible your relationship with these men is clouding your judgment?”

“What do you think?” Kai stood up straighter and looked the man in the eye.

“I think if you truly thought your friend here was a threat, you’d kill him without hesitating.” He smiled and handed the flash drive to a young woman holding a laptop. She plugged it into the machine, briefly looked at the contents, and nodded curtly to her superior. He thanked her and pulled up a chair to sit across from Aoi. “You were right,” he said to Kai, before turning his attention completely to Aoi and Reita. “Kai’s a good agent. Our top agent, actually.”

“Agent of…” Reita prompted.

“Counter-terrorism,” the man replied. “These people,” he waved vaguely in the direction of the men being lead away, “are members of a terrorist organization called Nemesis. They’ve been a pain in our collective ass for a while now. But, thanks to you gentlemen, we’ve dealt them a major blow tonight.”

“What did we do?” Aoi asked.

“You kept them from getting their hands on classified information. That’s a big deal. Even if you didn’t know what you were protecting. And you left an operative of theirs alive and bound. We already got plenty of information from him, including the identity of the leak in our organization. I’m sure with these men and the others we captured tonight, we’ll be able to take Nemesis out completely.”

“Others?”

“This wasn’t the only place they sent operatives to,” Kai chimed in. “They sent a handful of people to every place they thought you would go. But since I knew all the places you would go ahead of time, I already had agents waiting there. The ones who went to your apartment and your parents’ house were captured without Ruki or your folks even noticing.”

“All right, enough of this,” the older man said. “Let’s clear out.”

“You two should stay here tonight and get some sleep,” Kai said. “We’ll have agents at every entrance and I’ll stay too. You’ll be safe.”

“Thank you, Kai.” Aoi hugged his friend again and lead Reita to the master bedroom.

* * *

Aoi awoke the next morning to a delicious smell. He woke up Reita and they made their way to the kitchen. Kai greeted them with a smile and a giant breakfast.

“Good morning,” Aoi grinned. “This looks amazing!” He picked up his utensils and began stuffing food into his mouth. Kai and Reita laughed, and Aoi blushed. He paused to properly chew his food and waved toward the entryway where everything had happened the night before. “How are… things?”

“Things are good,” Kai laughed. “A lot happened over night. Let’s just say they won’t be an issue anymore. It’s safe for you to go home now.”

“It is?” Aoi asked wide-eyed.

“Yep. Though, I’ll still stay over at your place for a while, just to make sure. If you want.”

“Of course I want!”

They finished their breakfast and drove back home, Kai following in his car. Aoi was about to open the door to his apartment, eager to take a shower, when Kai stopped him. The brunette put a finger to his lips and the three of them stood silently.

“Wow,” Reita whispered. “You were right. Ruki is _really_ loud.”

“I think we should give them a few minutes,” Kai murmured.

“Sounds like they’re almost done,” Aoi said.

“By the way,” Kai began, “I told them you two were staying at Reita’s place for a few days since you thought they’d want some alone time.”

“Smart,” Aoi replied.

“Do your neighbors ever complain about this?” Reita asked.

“They used to.” Aoi laughed, then paused and began counting in his head. When he got to a number he thought was sufficiently high, he unlocked the door and walked in. Ruki was cuddled naked under a blanket while Uruha, pants on but not buttoned, took down their camera setup.

“Hey there,” Ruki greeted happily. He scowled at Aoi’s appearance. “Didn’t you take any clothes with you?”

“Uh, no. It was kind of a last-minute decision.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“You don’t have a shower, Reita?”

“Broken,” Reita replied quickly.

“Everything is always broken at your place,” Ruki sneered. “No wonder you spend so much time here.”

Aoi made his way to the bathroom and took a long shower. Ruki and Uruha got dressed and they drank and talked while they waited. When Aoi returned, he was taking deep breaths and his eyes were rimmed with red. He went to the kitchen to get a beer of his own and Kai followed.

“Hey. You okay?” Aoi only nodded. “Look, I do know what you’re going through. I remember… Well, if you want to talk about all this, I’m here for you.”

“I’ll take you up on that. But not tonight. Tonight, I just want to drink.”

“I second that,” Kai laughed. They returned to the living room and proposed going out. The others readily agreed. Ruki and Uruha hurried ahead, while Reita, Aoi, and Kai trailed slowly after them.

“I’ve been thinking,” Reita began, “maybe we should teach you some self-defense. You know, just in case.”

“That might be a good idea,” Kai agreed.

“I appreciate that,” Aoi said after a moment. “But you know I’m no fighter. I got a taste of it back there and I’d rather not again. It’ll be okay. I have my best friend to protect me, and now I have my boyfriend to take care of me too.”

“Boyfriend?” Reita asked. “Does that mean you’re going to keep me around?”

“Maybe,” Aoi replied, taking his hand. “Will you let me get you a mask so you can do videos with me?”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“We’ll talk about it.”

“Ugh,” Kai groaned. “If he’s going to start being in all your videos, I’m going to have to unfollow you.” He opened the door for the couple and they celebrated life by getting thoroughly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Thank you for reading! As always, whatever happens after the story is up to your imagination. Did Ruki finally dump Uruha for good and shack up with Kai? Or did Reita realize that Kai already shares Aoi's affections, why not his booty too? Both scenarios have been brought up, so whatever you want.
> 
> If you want to get updates on my writing, you can now follow me on Twitter. It's @SenseKei


End file.
